Question: Antonette gets $70\%$ on a 10-problem test, $80\%$ on a 20-problem test and $90\%$ on a 30-problem test. If the three tests are combined into one 60-problem test, which percent is her overall score, rounded to the nearest percent?
Answer: Note that $70\%$ of 10 is 7, $80\%$ of 20 is 16 and $90\%$ of 30 is 27. Antonette answers $7+16+27=50$ problems correctly out of 60 problems in all. Her overall score is $\frac{50}{60}$ or $83.\overline{3}\%$. Rounded to the nearest percent, the answer is $\boxed{83\%}$.